


Walk Through Fire

by salamadersaurus_rex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, bartender!Lucy, cop!Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: From majordetectiveagent's post on Tumblr.Lucy tends bar at the local precinct's favourite watering hole. When a case calls for friendly rivals Maggie and Alex to work together, Lucy gets caught up in a dangerous game that leaves the two cops searching frantically for the answers.





	Walk Through Fire

Lucy’s wiping down the sticky bartop when Dale dumps his ass down on his favourite bar stool. She nods, making sure to expose the column of her neck just enough for his watery eyes to drag down it. He gestures at the Guinness tap with two stubby fingers.

“Coming right up,” Lucy says, tossing the rag over her bare shoulder. It’s damp, and her skin prickles under the cloth but Dale’s already reaching into his pocket for ten so she pulls his pint as quick as she can.

It foams a little over the top and she smiles wryly.

“I hate to say this Dale, but too much head.”

He cracks a smile and offers her twenty crumpled bucks. “Pour yaself somethin’ sweet, baby.”

Lucy waits til he’s nose deep in his drink before snatching a bottle of Templeton and pouring a couple of fingers into a rocks glass. To hell with not drinking on the job. M’gann took one look at her regulars and gave her full second-to-top shelf access.

Dale grumbles something into his glass, foam dripping unpleasantly from his stringy moustache when he lifts his head like a dog from a water bowl and asks “Said where’s your boyfriend?”

“In back,” Lucy lies.

James’d quit maybe a month back, got himself a job at a magazine and damn, Lucy was proud of him for dragging himself out of the dive bar but it’s hard to pretend your boyfriend’s gonna beat on skeezeball strangers when he’s not even your boyfriend any more.

“He’s there a lot,” Dale says.

“Got a lot of heavy lifting to do back there. He’s a strong man.”

“Don’t doubt it.” Dale drops his head back into his beer.

Lucy eyes her watch, four minutes after she last checked and rouses Dale with a soft wave of her hand. “Get back in your corner.”

Dale groans. “That time already?”

“’Fraid so,” Lucy sighs, pretends she’s hasn’t been counting down the hours since her shift started.

Dale creaks off the bar stool, shuffles his way back to the dark corner by the jukebox and the unisex bathroom. He digs in his pockets and feeds a quarter into the machine.

Lucy combs a hand through her hair til it’s just the right side of rumpled, checks her rippled reflection in a highball glass. She pouts, draws her bottom lip back in to bite it just a little bit more red. She tugs her tank up to leave them guessing, hips swaying unconsciously to the low strains of Hozier.  

Up in the far corner by the door, the bell jingles sweetly. The clock hits six, and with a burble of outside traffic and chatter a bundle of local cops spills into the bar.

Lucy steadfastly ignores them. Beat cops in blue aren’t who she’s looking out for. She pours pints without looking, letting her disgust settle at the base of her spine when Todd and Chad and Derek brush her hand when she takes their cash and keeps the change.

The girls must be chalking up overtime, equal at arrests for the day so it’s a game of who can stay the longest at the precinct. Lucy doesn’t mind. The later they come in the later they stay, the drunker their colleagues are and the more Lucy can tease without losing out on the straight white male revenue stream.

They’re really fucking late though. Lucy’s on the verge of getting fake James out the back, Derek’s grabby hands creeping closer and closer when Maggie’s sexy, smoky voice curls its way round him and straight into the pit of Lucy’s stomach.

“You wanna stop before I cuff you, Big D?”

 _Me next_ , Lucy thinks with a smirk as Derek’s balls suck back up inside him. Maggie appears at his left, a foot shorter and infinitely scarier. She meets Lucy’s gaze, drops her eyes to her lips, her cleavage, and back up in time for a wink.

“You’re in my seat,” she says and Derek’s scrambling before she’s even finished her sentence. Maggie takes the stool next to his and slips out of her jacket. There’s a pair of aviators tucked into her Henley, dragging the neck a little bit lower than usual.

“Where’s your girlfriend?” Lucy asks Maggie’s collarbones.

“Parking her bike.”

“Only because _someone_ took my spot.” Alex leans against the bar. “And she’s not my girlfriend.”

“So you’re single?” Lucy asks Maggie with a wink.

Alex’s frown is dark in the low light. “She owes me a game.”

Maggie holds up two fingers, drops a few bucks on the bar and lets Alex drag her by the elbow to a free pool table. Lucy grins, the clack of Alex grumpily setting up balls loud in the quiet between jukebox tunes. She twirls her bottle opener between her fingers and slides Todd a quarter, his throat bobbing as he downs his drink and hurries over to the jukebox to play her favourite.

Lucy uncaps a couple of Wild Sages, draws two tiny hearts in the condensation sweating down the necks. When Black Velvet’s bassline starts throbbing low through the bar she scrubs the doodles away with her thumbs and makes her way over to the girls.

Maggie’s fist is curled loosely around the cue, dropping down and back unconsciously as she stares blatantly at Alex’s ass.

“I’m a little bit jealous of that stick,” Lucy murmurs in Maggie’s ear when she presses the cold bottle into her chest.

“I’m shit at pool, Luce. Gotta distract her when I can.”

Lucy presses close against her. “Don’t think it’s working.”

Alex pots a red in the far right pocket, her hair falling back in her face when she straightens up. Lucy saunters over, hips swaying to Alannah Myles’ crooning and hands Alex her beer. She reaches up and brushes Alex’s hair out of her eyes, fingertips lingering on her warm cheek.

She can feel Maggie’s eyes on her ass, Alex’s face bare of jealousy cause hers are too busy trailing down Lucy’s chest to notice. Lucy shifts her weight, amused until Alex bites her bottom lip and suddenly something’s rushing deep in her stomach. She coughs to cover up the blush, turning on her heel and tossing come shit about getting back to the bar over her shoulder.

Todd’s waiting and he’s barely into his beer but she pours him another anyway.

“Good song huh?” He asks as Lucy crouches and pretends to fiddle with something, nearly sticking her face in the ice bin to cool it. “Got you a bit warm?”

Lucy straightens up menacingly. She’s got a baseball bat in the back she was thinking of naming James but the poor guy’s too soft for that so she’s scrawled Lucy Pain in sharpie on it instead. She grabs the extra beer she poured for Todd and hides it on a low shelf. “Walk it off buddy.”

Todd pales, grabs his drink and hurries away towards his buddies.

Lucy glares at the clock, wishing it’d shrink back just as apologetically when it tells her she’s still got an hour left.

“Is he bothering you?” Alex’s quiet, concerned voice throws Lucy for a loop. “I can have a word.”

Lucy blinks, shakes her head. “Nothing I can’t handle, detective.”

“You get this a lot?”

“Perils of the job,” Lucy shrugs. She winks and gestures down her body. “And looking this good.”

When Alex bites her lip this time Lucy’s ready for it, reaching into the cooler for another couple of beers. “You guys ready for another round?”

Alex shakes her head. “Actually… we’ve been called back to work.”

Lucy sighs. “Way to ruin my fun, Danvers.”

“No rest for the wicked,” Maggie grumbles, clacking their empties down on the bartop. Lucy tosses them into the glass bin behind her, Maggie and Alex waiting expectantly for her when she turns back.

“One for the road?” she asks uncertainly.

Maggie looks at her oddly, fiddling with the phone in her hands. “Just… stay safe Luce, yeah?”

“Always,” Lucy says. There’s a cold feeling in her chest as the two detectives leave, Alex holding the door open for Maggie and the faint scream of a siren rolling in to fill the silence they leave behind.

* * *

M’gann texts about a quarter of an hour later.

_Got some bad news Lucy. Lock up early and head home.  
Quickly._

Heart tripping oddly in her chest Lucy rings the bell for last call. It doesn’t help the cold feeling crawling down her spine when most of the beat cops file silently past her, more than usual leaving their empty glasses on the bar instead of by the urinal or on top of the jukebox. Todd drops his card by her hand as he passes.

“For real, Lane. You call if you need us. We’ll come.” He looks tired all of a sudden, his voice serious.

Lucy cleans up and closes down the bar as quick as she can. Dale’s disappeared, leaving a half drunk Guinness on his table. Her scalp prickles when out the corner of her eyes she thinks she catches a shadow in the grimy window but she brushes it off.

Her phone buzzes, M’gann again saying to wait at the bar for her to come pick her up.

Lucy bundles herself into her coat, tucks her thick scarf under her chin. She shuts off as many lights as she can until the sickly crawl of ice up her spine gets too much and she’s left alone under the bright strip light over the bar.

She’s not scared, people are just acting funny. Must be a full moon or something because damn if Maggie and Alex and M’gann don’t know she can take care of herself.

Outside a car pulls up, headlights sweeping past the darkened windows set in the door. Lucy’s keys jangle as she tucks them between her fingers, flicking off the last light and closing up behind her.

She crosses the parking lot at a jog. M’gann’s just a shadow in the driver’s seat, idling under the low street light. Exhaust fumes roll out and crawl into the black sky like fog, blotting out the stars Lucy can’t see.

“What the hell’s going on, M’orzz?” Lucy hisses, throwing herself into the seat.

“You’ll see,” a man’s voice growls, his heavy hand clamping tight over Lucy’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that summary, it's like an airport detective novel I love it.


End file.
